


Blue ribbon

by rchimedes



Series: Valentines Day Request Fics [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 9s is there for a little second bless his heart, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rchimedes/pseuds/rchimedes
Summary: 6O learns about the holiday known as Valentines, and decides to give 2B a gift.





	Blue ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests on my twitter today to make people happy on this day where some people may not be so happy and the first person requested 2b6o so here we are. I got into nier recently and wow.... who wouldn't love 2b tbh.

6O fidgets from where she stands in the empty hallway of the bunker. She presses the tips of her fingers together, cradling a small box with blue wrapping paper and silver ribbon in between them carefully, cautiously, as if she's scared it will break if it hits the floor.

Though it was advised against indulging in information of the old world, sitting around waiting to be given orders to relay to their partner on Earth was far too boring. 6O couldn't help herself.

It was in entertaining herself with this information that she came upon the existence of a certain holiday: Valentines Day. The origin of it related to a Saint hundreds of years ago, but apparently over time it had grown to be more of a commercial holiday where people exchanged chocolates and gifts. It was... a nice concept, to say the least. She didn't dislike it.

Rather, she was excited over the idea and deeply anticipated the arrival of February the 14th.

"6O."

The cool, level voice of a woman snaps the operator out of her thoughts. It makes her squeak, whirling to face the woman she knew all too well: the android she was assigned to communicate with, 2B. "2B-san! Hello!"

2B tilts her head. "You sound surprised. Aren't you the one who asked me to come?"

"Yes! I just - s-sorry, I'm nervous!"

"Why?"

That levelheadedness is something 6O both admires and finds difficult. She smiles awkwardly, shifting in place before taking in a breath - and bowing forward, offering out the box. "H-Happy Valentines Day, 2B-san! Please accept this!"

There's a heavy silence that follows her words. Anxiety seeps into her being, and eventually, 2B speaks with confusion in her voice: "Valentines?"

The Pod unit floating next to her beeps. "Explanation: a holiday celebrated by humans on February 14th. Originally it was to honor a saint by the name of Valentine performing unauthorized weddings. Humans eventually adapted it into a commercial holiday where people profess their love in the form of gifts or chocolate."

"I see. So that's today."

2B has yet to even accept or deny 6O, which only makes the Operator glance up nervously. It's impossible to tell what 2B is thinking behind her blindfold.

"Androids cannot consume chocolate, 6O." 2B says at last.

"I-I know that! It's not chocolate!" 6O deflates a bit. "Even if I wanted to make it, it's impossible to find the ingredients here…"

Another moment of silence passes, and this time, 2B reaches out to accept the box. 6O lights up, clasping her hands together in anticipation as she watches the other unwrap the ribbon and pull the lid away. There's a small arch of 2B's brows in interest, and that alone is enough to make her happy.

Inside the box sits a ribbon as blue as the sky, folded neatly into a bow.

"I thought that blue was a color that would suit you… It contrasts your hair!! Uhm, you don't dislike it, do you? I'm sorry for forcing this on you! I know you'd probably say it's ill advised to do these sort of human things…"

"… I don't dislike it."

"You don't?"

"Unfortunately, I am not prepared to give anything in return."

Ah, of course she would say that. How like 2B. The words make 6O smile as she shakes her head. "Just knowing you didn't dislike it makes me happy. Thank you, 2B!"

2B nods. "I have to return to Earth now. I'm counting on you for communications, 6O."

6O raises her fists up energetically. "Of course! Leave it to me! I'll get back to my post right away to assist you however you need it!" she chirps, giving a quick wave before running off down the hall.

2B watches her go until she's out of sight, then looks down at the ribbon. The sound of footsteps are heard to her right, and soon, 9S stops at her side with a curious hum.

"What's that, 2B?"

"A gift." 2B holds the box out. "9S, can you help put it in my hair?"

"Hmm? That's interesting. I didn't know you were the type interested in this sort of thing." 9S teases, plucking the ribbon out the box.

"… I'm not." 2B mutters, but gives no proper argument as she lets the other tie the ribbon in her hair.


End file.
